


Одна из многих

by Renie_D



Category: House M.D., Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жена Рокки, Адриана, попадает в больницу, и, родив недоношенного сына, впадает в кому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна из многих

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Battle 2012

Рокки почти не выходил из больницы. Питался в кафетерии, спал в палате у жены, поджимая ноги на коротком гостевом диванчике, или в часовне при госпитале, сидя на жесткой лавке, когда строгий дежурный врач вспоминал о правилах посещения больных и недопустимости нахождения посторонних в палате после отбоя. На попытки Рокки объяснить, что он не посторонний, а законный муж, доктор пожимал плечами и говорил, что таковы правила.  
Другие врачи относились снисходительнее к боксеру, жалея его и восхищаясь преданностью жене, да и известность Рокки, что уж скрывать, способствовала тому, что медперсонал лишь вздыхал и закрывал глаза на неотлучное присутствие Рокки у постели Адрианы, находящейся в коме.  
Рокки забегал домой ненадолго, оставляя дежурить в палате своего шурина Полли или тренера Микки, на пару часов, только переодеться и помыться, когда медсестры начинали слишком откровенно морщиться в его сторону.  
Взглянуть на родившегося сына он так и не пошел, хотя регулярно справлялся о его здоровье. Друзья все уши прожужжали ему о том, как маленький похож на отца и какой он ладный крепыш. Но Рокки твердил, что впервые увидит сына только вместе с Адрианой. Полли пожимал плечами:  
\- Друг, выкинь эту блажь из головы. Ты пойми, неизвестно, сколько она пробудет еще в таком состоянии. Врачи ничего не говорят, а значит, возможно… - странно осекшись, шурин замолчал и начал сморкаться в огромный клетчатый платок.  
Рокки знал, что он не договаривает, но старался не думать об этом. Он старался не отходить от жены ни на шаг, боясь, что как только он отвернется, Адриана перестанет дышать. Словно только его присутствие поддерживает в ней жизнь. Услышав от лечащего доктора жены, миссис Джулиан, что больные в коме все слышат, на первом этаже госпиталя, в сувенирном ларьке, Рокки купил книжку, польстившись на обложку в стиле вестерн с грудастой рыжей девицей на заднем плане, и по вечерам, когда все посетители уходили, читал Адриане вслух.  
В один из таких дней, когда Рокки дочитывал третью главу, в палату зашел молодой медбрат. На вид он был лет на пять моложе самого Рокки. Высокий, голубоглазый, Рокки уже много раз замечал его. Он то мыл полы в палатах, то помогал медсестрам, нося тяжелые биксы, то, задумчиво щурясь, читал медкарты в кафетерии.  
Записав какие-то данные с приборов в блокнот, к которым была подключена Адриана, он ехидно ухмыльнулся и произнес:  
\- Не обязательно читать по слогам. Или вы думаете, если она в коме, то сразу поглупела?  
\- Читаю, как умею, - оскорбился Рокки, - тебе какое дело? Сделал что положено и уходи.  
Но нахальный медбрат не торопился покидать палату. Он покачивался на носках и, прищурившись, разглядывал Адриану.  
\- Вам назвали причину коматозного состояния?  
\- Чего?  
Он вздохнул и закатил глаза. У Рокки зачесались кулаки.  
\- Почему она в таком состоянии, вам сказали?  
\- А тебе-то что? - разозлился Рокки. - Интересно?  
\- О, да, - с каким- то непонятным выражением лица протянул навязчивый хмырь, - мне очень интересно. А еще, возможно, я смогу помочь.  
Рокки не нравился этот юнец, его высокомерие и ехидство, но подумав, что хуже-то не будет, вздохнул и начал объяснять:  
\- Врач сказал, что это от большой кровопотери. Ну, она же родила сына раньше срока и вот... Знаешь, моя жена работала в зоомагазине, нам пришлось, денег не было и...  
\- Да, да, - перебил его мальчишка, - кровопотеря как первопричина это чушь, она бы вышла из комы после переливания, доктор Джулиан - дура. Возможно, - он задумчиво уставился в одну точку.  
\- Я думаю, она просто устала и ей необходимо отдохнуть, - решил поделиться сокровенным Рокки, - мы не очень- то ладили в последнее время, и...  
Мальчишка, неприязненно взглянув на Рокки, со словами "Вы мешаете мне думать" развернулся и вышел из палаты.

***

Через день к Рокки, сидящему в кафетерии и жующему гамбургер, за столик плюхнулся все тот же голубоглазый медбрат. Небрежно швырнув перед собой больничную карточку и не поздоровавшись, он сразу заговорил:  
\- Я просмотрел историю болезни, там написана полная ерунда. Я предполагаю, что у нее была преэклампсия, которая вызвала преждевременные роды, а вместе с ними и инсульт с тромбозом или кровоизлиянием в мозг, что привело к коматозному состоянию.  
Рокки моргнул, отложил недоеденный гамбургер и со вздохом спросил:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Можешь звать меня Хаус, - нетерпеливо ответил хмырь.  
\- Серьезно? - ухмыльнулся Рокки.  
\- Очень смешно слышать, особенно от вас, мистер Бальбоа, - скорчил рожицу мальчишка, - мое имя Грег, но я предпочитаю фамилию.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Рокки, пряча рвущуюся наружу улыбку, - а теперь, Хаус, объясни, что ты сказал в начале. Про инсульт и все такое.  
Хаус скорчил надменную мину и прошипел:  
\- А вы уверены, что и попроще поймете?  
Рокки нахмурился, заиграв желваками.  
\- Ладно, - снизошел он, - возможно, у твоей жены Энди...  
\- Адрианы, - поправил Рокки.  
\- Не важно, имя не может влиять на диагноз, - отмахнулся Грег, - короче, последние месяцы беременности организм испытывает серьезную нагрузку, и у некоторых, в силу предрасположенности, происходит спазм периферических сосудов, что приводит…  
Посмотрев на недоумевающего Рокки, Хаус тяжело вздохнул и замолчал. Потом подумал и медленно начал:  
\- Допустим, у папочки есть крутая тачка. Он водит ее аккуратно, не забывает мыть и обслуживать. Ездит строго по установленным правилам и дает отдыхать по выходным. А потом у папочки начинает подворовывать ключи от машины подросший сынок. Он гоняет на ней нещадно, крутя движок на максимальных оборотах, красуясь перед цыпочками с района. Топливная система начинает барахлить, скапливается нагар и осадок, и в один прекрасный момент машина глохнет из-за засорившегося шланга, когда папочка спокойно едет на работу. И хорошо, если это просто закупорка, а вот если шланг разорвало...  
\- То приходится вызывать эвакуатор и тащить в сервис, - закончил за него Рокки.  
\- Вот видишь, - ухмыльнулся Хаус, - можешь, когда хочешь. Мозг твоей жены – как этот мотор. Все были слишком заняты начавшимися родами, и на ее состояние могли просто не обратить внимания. А теперь надо выяснить, так ли это, и что у твоей жены - просто тромб или кровоизлияние.  
\- И если у нее, как это, кровоизлияние, то это можно как-то исправить?  
\- О, проще простого, просверлим в черепе дырку и уберем кровь. Как засор в канализационных трубах, - весело ответил Хаус.  
\- Ты серьезно? – нахмурился Рокки.  
\- Конечно! Правда, могут быть изменения в работе мозговых функций.  
\- Чего?  
Хаус раздраженно закатил глаза:  
\- Да ничего, если твоя жена тупа так же, как и ты, то разница будет незаметна.  
Рокки сработал на инстинктах. Он выбросил вперед правую руку и схватил надменного хмыря за тощую шею, занеся левый кулак для удара. Посетители кафе испуганно взирали на них, а обслуживающий персонал застыл.  
\- Не смей говорить плохо про мою жену, - рявкнул на зарвавшегося пацана Рокки.  
\- Я понял, - просипел Хаус, - но если ты отпустишь меня, я могу рассказать, что можно сделать.  
Рокки помедлил и разжал руку.

***

Поздно ночью Рокки не спал, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину коридора. Он не понимал, почему согласился на авантюру, предложенную Хаусом, ведь он ему не нравился и откровенно бесил своим снобизмом. Но Рокки должен был, он хотел сделать все, что могло бы спасти его жену.  
Хоть Рокки и злила надменность этого ненормального и он понимал от силы половину того, что хмырь болтал, но от него сквозило какой-то увереностью, а четкие инструкции вызывали доверие. "Это как перед боем, - подумал Рокки, - по настрою всегда можно понять, каков противник. Иногда соперник прыгает вокруг тебя и сыпет угрозами, но нутром чувствуешь, что он фигляр и позер, а иногда вроде ничего не представляет из себя, разминается тихо в углу ринга, а как мазнет взглядом, становиться страшно. Хаус как раз из таких, вроде ничего особенного, но настораживает. Возможно, он и вправду разбирается в медицине, этот Хаус."  
Тишину больничных коридоров разорвал грохот колес едущей каталки. Спустя минуту дверь открылась, и Хаус вкатил ее в палату. Достав из-под каталки вещи, он перебросил их Рокки:  
\- Переодевайся, и если что-нибудь спросят, молчи. Говорить буду я.  
\- А зачем это? - Рокки с недоумением смотрел на форму медбрата.  
\- А что ты предлагаешь? Тащить твою жену через всю больницу к томографу с тобой за компанию? Да твою куртку с тигром здесь каждая собака знает. Нас моментально вычислят. А так двое санитаров везут срочную больную на томографию, - сделав жалобное лицо, Хаус театрально вздохнул. - Бедная жертва автоаварии, нужно срочное сканирование.  
\- Адриана не похожа на попавшую в аварию.  
\- Вот поэтому говорить буду я, а ты делай что говорят.  
Рокки пожал плечами и принялся натягивать принесенные шмотки.  
\- А теперь нам надо переложить ее на каталку, - сказал Хаус, отключивший все присоединенные провода и поколдовав над приборами.  
Он протянул было руки к Адриане, но Рокки злобно зыркнув, рявкнул:  
\- Я сам!  
Хаус пожал плечами, откинул простыню с каталки и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
Рокки бережно поднял жену и аккуратно переложил. Она была бледной, с заострившимися чертами лица и очень легкая, легче, чем в день их свадьбы.  
Он сглотнул комок в горле.  
\- Хватит нюни разводить, поехали, - стараясь скрыть смущение, нарочито грубо сказал Грег.  
Они взяли за поручни и выкатили каталку в коридор. Идя лабиринтами больничных переходов за уверенно шагающим Хаусом, Рокки мучительно размышлял, правильно ли он делает.  
Зайдя в какой-то кабинет с предупреждающими надписями на двери, они подошли к огромному белому агрегату.  
Хаус, не делая попыток прикоснуться к Адриане, приказал:  
\- Перекладывай ее сюда, а я зафиксирую голову.  
После всех манипуляций, Грег стукнул по клавише и Адриана медленно заползла внутрь огромной белой трубы. Рокки передернуло.  
\- Как в крематории, - прошептал он.  
Хаус покосился:  
\- Пойдем в аппаратную.  
\- А можно мне здесь побыть, с ней?  
\- Не переживай, ничего не случиться, это безболезненная и безопасная процедура.  
В аппаратной было слышно гудение прибора и на экране, в который буквально влип Хаус, были видны лишь какие-то черно-белые разводы, не понятные Рокки.  
\- Ты в этом понимаешь? – недоуменно спросил Бальбоа.  
\- Конечно!  
\- Ты же простой медбрат, - удивился Рокки.  
\- Да ладно, только сейчас сообразил? - огрызнулся Хаус.  
\- Ну, может, расскажешь о себе, все-таки я тебе свою жену доверил.  
\- А раньше чем думал? - недовольно проговорил Грег. - Ладно, - быстро заговорил он, - я почти закончил медицинский колледж Хопкинса, но меня отчислили. Поругался с отцом, ушел из дома, сейчас подрабатываю здесь, а в следующем году перейду на медицинское отделение Мичиганского, - оторвавшись от экрана, он быстро посмотрел на Рокки. - Доволен? А сейчас не мешай.  
Подумав пару минут, Бальбоа не выдержал:  
\- А отчислили за что?  
\- Поймали на жульничестве, - поморщился Хаус.  
\- А, ну понятно, - протянул с подначкой Рокки, подумав, что наверняка он просто достал там всех преподавателей и они были рады при первой же попавшейся возможности отделаться от такого хмыря.  
Хаус покосился, но ничего не ответил.  
Спустя какое-то время он откинулся на спинку стула и произнес:  
\- У меня две новости, хорошая и плохая. С какой начнем?  
\- С хорошей, - напрягшись, ответил Рокки. Играть в игры ему совершенно не хотелось.  
\- У твоей жены нет инсульта.  
\- Это же хорошо, - обрадовался Рокки, расслабляясь, - но что же тогда с ней?  
\- А вот это плохая новость, - ухмыльнулся Грег. - Ладно, повезли ее обратно, мне надо подумать.  
На обратном пути им опять повезло не встретить никого из обслуживающего персонала. Рокки аккуратно переложил жену на кровать, ревностно следя за тем, как Хаус крепит датчики на место. Гладя жену по волосам и рассматривая с болью в сердце бледное лицо с черными полукружьями под глазами, он не заметил, как Грег исчез из палаты.

***  
Хаус явился, зайдя в палату без стука, следующим вечером.  
\- Все еще читаешь про Бака Мейсона? Хочешь, расскажу, чем кончится, и ты не будешь мучать никого своим отвратительным чтением?  
\- Не нравится - не слушай, а я развлекаю жену как умею, - вспылил Рокки. - Зачем пришел? Подумал?  
\- Ну, так как она нигде головой не билась, судя по отсутствию синяков, то, возможно, кому вызвала инфекция.  
\- Инфекция? – вскинул брови Рокки. - Грипп, что ли? Так она и не болела. Ну, ее тошнило, голова кружилась, но она же беременна была.  
\- Угу, а еще это мог быть мененгит, энцефалит, гепатит или что-нибудь еще, заканчивающееся на «ит». А может и не на «ит», - протянул Хаус, подозрительно глядя на Рокки, - нейросифилис тоже подходит. Кстати, а как у тебя с адюльтерами? Сходить налево не прочь?  
\- Я верен своей жене, я ее люблю и в церкви с ней венчался, - возмутился Рокки, - ты что такое говоришь?  
\- Ну, это не показатель, - ухмыльнулся мальчишка, - знал бы ты, сколько приходит таких венчанных с гонореей и хламидиями. Невольно задумаешься.  
\- Нет, я точно не мог ничего такого ей передать, я ей верен, - стал закипать Рокки.  
\- Ладно, ты не мог, - вскинул руки в шутливом жесте Хаус, - а она?  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал, здоровяк, - Хаус глумливо усмехался, - может, твоя жена погуливала, пока ты пропадал на тренировках, воздерживаясь от супружеских обязанностей, набирая форму?  
Кулак просвистел и дохляка откинуло на добрых пару метров. Когда ярость прошла, Рокки немного испугался, а вдруг он нечаянно убил хмыря? Ему сейчас совсем не до разборок с полицией. Ведь тогда он не сможет быть с Адрианой.  
Рокки подошел и наклонился над зашевелившимся сопляком. Тот поднял голову, и Рокки с мстительным удовольствием увидел, как на глазу вспухает гематома, а из разбитой брови течет кровь.  
\- Это тебе за дело, - веско сказал Рокки. - Я же предупреждал, чтобы ты не распускал язык по поводу моей жены.  
\- Придурок, - застонал Хаус, - я просто пришел взять кровь на анализ.  
\- Я тебе говорил, - не унимался Рокки, - а теперь иди умойся, потом приходи и извинись перед моей женой. И тогда я подумаю, разрешить тебе взять анализ или нет.  
Хаус, прижимая ладонь к кровоточащей брови, злобно зыркнул на Рокки и ушел.  
Вернулся он только через три часа. Глаз, почти заплывший, приятно радовал фиолетовыми оттенками. Бровь была аккуратно заклеена пластырем.  
\- Вот, сразу видно, что ты почти врач, - произнес Рокки, - у меня ни в жисть не получалось так ровно заклеить ссадины.  
Хаус попытался по привычке закатить глаза, но сморщился от боли и пробурчал сквозь зубы, глядя в пол:  
\- Я извиняюсь за все, что наговорил. А теперь мне нужна кровь для анализа. И твоя, - он повернулся к Рокки, - тоже.  
\- Нет, ты хорошо извинись, - продолжил Рокки, смакуя удовольствие, - подойди к ней и четко скажи: «Адриана, я был не прав, говоря так о тебе».  
\- Ну, хорошо. - Хаус подошел ближе и четко сказал, - Адрана, я был не прав. Я извиняюсь. А сейчас мне нужна твоя кровь и кровь твоего мужа.  
\- Вот, молодец, - довольно похвалил его Рокки,- а теперь делай, что нужно.  
Хаус вышел в коридор и вернулся с тележкой. Смотря, как ловко он перетягивает жгутом предплечье и аккуратно прокалывает вену, Рокки подумал, что у хмыря, возможно, и правда талант в медицине.  
\- А теперь ты, здоровяк, - повернулся Хаус, - надеюсь, не боишься уколов?  
\- Нет, конечно, - ответил Рокки, протягивая руку, - я и прививки в детстве делать не боялся.  
Быстро набрав нужное количество, он резво все перелил в пробирку и, закупорив, неразборчиво подписал.  
Буркнув что-то на прощание, Хаус резво скрылся из палаты. Рокки довольно улыбнулся.

***

Бальбоа сидел в часовне, пытаясь молиться, и наблюдал за игрой света в разноцветных витражах, когда Хаус подошел и устало присел рядом на скамейку.  
\- И что у нее?  
\- Я не знаю, - выдохнул Хаус, - я проверил на большинство инфекций. Все отрицательно.  
\- Я же говорил,- кивнул самому себе Рокки. - И что теперь?  
\- Не знаю, - протянул Хаус, - ты вроде говорил, что она работает в зоомагазине? Некоторые животные являются переносчиками разных паразитов и бактерий.  
\- Паразитов? Глистов, что ли? – удивился Рокки.  
\- Не только, - тяжело вздохнул Хаус.  
\- Да, ей пришлось вернуться, - произнес Рокки, - у нас были проблемы с деньгами, а я готовился к бою и …  
\- А кого там продают? – перебил невнятные объяснения Хаус.  
\- Ну, животных всяких, корма для них, прибамбасы.  
\- Смотри, - Рокки вытянул вперед руку, задрав рукав куртки, - это я там купил. Вроде собачьего ошейника с шипами, а мне как браслет. Красивая вещь.  
\- О да, - Хаус ухмыльнулся, - тебе идет.  
\- Издеваешься опять? – насупился Рокки.  
\- И в мыслях не было, - продолжил ухмыляться Грег. - Ладно, говори, где этот зоомагазин находится?  
Рокки подумав, назвал адрес.  
\- Но если ты зверушек ищешь, то у нас дома еще две черепахи живут и пес. Но он сейчас у Полли, моего шурина, мне гулять и кормить его некогда, я же тут целый день, с Адрианой.  
Хаус задумался на секунду, а потом протянул руку:  
\- Давай ключи!  
\- Какие? - удивился Рокки.  
\- От твоего дома, здоровяк.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Затем, что кома может быть вызвана токсинами, я их поищу, - медленно, словно шестилетке, объяснил Хаус.  
\- Токсинами? - переспросил Рокки.  
\- Ну, да, токсинами, - не выдержал Хаус. - Токсин – это такой яд растительного происхождения. Но тебе это бесполезно, так что давай ключи.  
\- Что, глаз уже не болит, что ты опять начал выпендриваться? – с подначкой поинтересовался Рокки.  
Хаус вновь молча протянул руку. Рокки, покопавшись в кармане куртки, достал связку:  
\- Ты учти, я помню, что у меня дома где лежит, так что…  
\- Да-да, ты набьешь мне морду, - закончил Хаус и развернувшись, направился к выходу.  
\- Слушай, а врачиха эта, Джулиан, знает, что ты помогаешь Адриане?  
\- Естественно, нет. Я же всего лишь медбрат с неоконченным медицинским, - повернувшись, осклабился Хаус.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул Рокки, - то есть никому говорить не надо, что ты помогаешь?  
Хаус закатил уцелевший глаз и вышел из часовни.

***

\- Знаешь, у Берроуза, кроме «Заместителя шерифа», есть еще чудные книжки про Тарзана, - опять не поздоровавшись, заявил Хаус, кидая Рокки ключи. - Тебе понравиться.  
\- Что нашел? - игнорируя очередную издевку, спросил Рокки.  
\- Ничего, - Хаус вдохнул. - Абсолютно ничего, кроме стервозной хозяйки зоомагазина. Она сказала, что ты бандит, каких свет не видывал, - с усмешкой добавил Грег.  
\- Неправда! Ну, было по молодости. Но я же теперь серьезный честный человек, у меня жена, ребенок.  
Хаус открыл было рот, чтобы прокомментировать последнее высказывание, но дверь распахнулась, и в палату вошел Полли с коробкой конфет под мышкой.  
Сняв шляпу, он неуверенно покосился на Хауса и спросил:  
\- Привет, ээ, процедуры?  
\- Да нет, это Хаус, - подошел поздороваться Рокки, - он помогает. Грег, знакомься, это Полли, брат Адрианы. Полли, это Грег, он тут работает.  
\- Хаус, - протянул руку Грег. Полли всунул коробку конфет Рокки, и пожал протянутую ладонь.  
\- А чего это ты с конфетами, Полли? – спросил Рокки, вертя в руках нарядную коробку.  
\- Не знаю, по привычке, наверное. Я когда к ней заходил в гости, постоянно их ей приносил. Знал, что у вас напряженка с деньгами, она себе лишнюю пару чулок позволить не могла, а сестра всегда сладкоежкой была. И жалко было ее, бедную. Как не придешь, а Адриана все прозрачнее день ото дня, - Полли вытер выступившие слезы, - только живот растет, а она худеет. И я ей говорю, ты поешь, тощая стала какая. А она мне в ответ: «Полли, отстань, не хочу. Я лучше еще чаю выпью».  
\- Что? - Хаус вдруг выпрямился, глаза его заблестели. Он начал наступать на Полли, пытаясь в него вцепиться. - Она говорила, что хочет пить? Часто?  
\- Что? - испугался напора Полли и начал отступать к стене.  
\- Что ее жажда мучает, говорила?  
\- Ну, вроде, да, - ответил Полли, прячась за Рокки.  
\- А это важно? – спросил Рокки, провожая взглядом быстро выбегающего из палаты Хауса.  
\- Надеюсь, я сейчас, - ответ донесся уже из коридора.  
Не прошло и трех минут, как Грег почти влетел в палату и кинулся к Адриане.  
\- Эй, эй, - осадил его Рокки, видя как он зачем-то ощупывает его жене глаза, - ты чего?  
\- Так надо. Еще мне нужно взять кровь.  
\- Ты же уже брал, - подходя ближе, заявил Рокки. Его беспокоил нездоровый энтузиазм, проснувшийся в этом хмыре.  
\- Не те анализы, ей делали общий анализ, следили за гемоглобином, а надо совсем другое, - невнятно пробормотал Грег, перетягивая руку Адрианы жгутом. Небрежно теранув ваткой сгиб локтя, начал забор крови.  
\- Ты можешь объяснить, какая муха тебя укусила, что ты забегал как бешеный? – пытался прояснить ситуацию Рокки.  
\- Я должен быть уверен, - сквозь стиснутые зубы пробормотал Хаус и, схватив пробирку, направился к двери. - Я в лабораторию.

***

Было глубоко за полночь, когда Хаус открыл дверь. Полли, уснувший, скрючившись на неудобном диванчике, встрепенулся и сел.  
Рокки, не выпускавший руку своей жены все это время, с надеждой посмотрел на Грега.  
Тот неторопливо зашел и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Полли, потеснив его.  
\- Ну? – поторопил Рокки Хауса. Он был похож на сытого кота, и это заставляло сердце Рокки замирать в безумной надежде.  
\- Вернемся к полюбившимся нам метафорам, - ухмыльнулся Хаус. - Допустим, ваш мясоперерабатывающий завод заключил контракт с еще одним поставщиком. Ему нужно мясо, много мяса, ведь наш поставщик совсем молод и агрессивно развивается. А у вас на заводе оборудование старое, мясников столько же, и они перестают справляться. Если бы завод нанял несколько новых рабочих рук, это бы спасло ситуацию, но он – банкрот, поэтому, когда из-за накладок привезли слишком много мяса, наши мясники побросали топоры, мясо протухло и начало отравлять организм. То есть, я хотел сказать, завод и он благополучно впал в кому...  
Толком не проснувшийся Полли недоуменно хлопал глазами, пытаясь разобраться, что несет этот ненормальный:  
\- Так Адриана что, мясом отравилась?  
Хаус самодовольно заухмылялся:  
\- Если говорить научным языком, то у вашей сестры гестационный сахарный диабет. То есть нарушение углеводного обмена, которое может впервые возникнуть во время беременности. Ваш подрастающий племянничек остро нуждался в энергетическом материале, главным образом, в глюкозе. А еще нужно учитывать тот факт, что в результате повышения гормонов беременности, в первую очередь, прогестерона, частично блокируется действие инсулина. Особенно во второй половине беременности.   
\- Чтобы поддержать сахар крови в пределах нормы, поджелудочная железа здоровой беременной женщины вырабатывает повышенное количество инсулина, - продолжил Хаус, с видимым удовольствием глядя на обалдевших слушателей, - но вашу жену Бог наградил дефектными клетками поджелудочной железы, и они перестали справляться с повышенной для них нагрузкой. Возник дефицит инсулина.  
\- Видите ли, - задумчиво произнес Хаус, - симптомы диабета легко разглядеть. Больных мучает жажда, они ослаблены, сонливы, подвержены головокружениям, аппетит снижается, их тошнит. Но эти симптомы списали на беременность. А под влиянием сильных эмоциональных воздействий, например, боли и страха, количество сахара в крови может резко увеличиться. Что и произошло.  
\- Дефицит инсулина привел к повышению концентрации глюкозы в крови и «голоду» периферических инсулинозависимых тканей, не способных утилизировать глюкозу без участия инсулина. В редких случаях грубые нарушения метаболизма на фоне декомпенсации сахарного диабета приводят к развитию гиперосмолярной комы, - закончил свою речь Хаус.  
\- Ты что-нибудь понял? - повернувшись к Рокки, спросил Полли.  
\- Неважно, - мотнул головой Бальбоа. - Ты можешь ей помочь теперь, когда известна причина?  
\- Да, - кивнул Хаус, - регидратация и введение инсулина. Как видите, ничего сверлить не понадобиться.  
\- А это не опасно? - заволновался Полли. – Может, следует посоветоваться с лечащим врачом? А вдруг ей станет хуже или это убьет ее?  
Хаус пристально посмотрел на Рокки:  
\- Решать тебе.  
Рокки сжал маленькую, теплую ладошку жены, погладил ее по волосам, всматриваясь в дорогие черты и, решившись, поднял глаза на Хауса:  
\- Действуй!

***

Через несколько дней, когда Адриана начала чувствовать себя значительно лучше, а поток радостных друзей и знакомых немного схлынул, Рокки, оставив жену на попечении Полли, пошел искать настырного медбрата, которого не видел с тех пор, как жена вышла из комы.  
Ему не пришлось долго бродить по больнице. Хаус нашелся у поста медсестры, где он напропалую кокетничал с невзрачной короткостриженой брюнеткой, одетой в белую униформу.  
\- Да брось, Марта, никто не узнает. Я только посмотрю, - услышал Рокки, - мне же надо учиться на реальных делах. К тому же, в четверг можешь сходить куда-нибудь после смены, обсудим больных и протоколы лечения. Ты же тоже собираешься поступать в медвуз в следующем году?  
\- Ну, я не знаю, Хаус, - засмущалась девушка, - только лечащий врач имеет право забирать карту больного.  
\- Можно тебя? - перебил их Рокки, тронув Грега за плечо.  
Хаус оглянулся, пожал плечами и виновато улыбнувшись медсестре, отошел с Рокки в сторону.  
\- Она тебе нравится?  
Хаус, бросив взгляд на девушку, оставшуюся у поста, задумчиво пробормотал:  
\- Она не очень умна, но прилежна и неизбалована, к тому же, имеет доступ к картам больных и ключам от лаборатории. Этого мне пока достаточно, - посмотрев на неодобрительно покачавшего головой Рокки, спросил:  
\- Что ты хотел?  
\- Знаешь, Адриана чувствует себя значительно лучше и всех узнает. Врачи сказали, что кома не оказала серьезного влияния и постепенно здоровье полностью восстановится.  
\- Поздравляю, - утомленно произнес Грег и сделал шаг в сторону.  
\- Подожди, - остановил его Рокки, схватив за рукав куртки, - не скажешь, как твое полное имя? Просто Грег или..?  
Хаус удивленно посмотрел на него:  
\- Грегори. Ты все-таки надумал писать на меня жалобу заведующему поликлиникой за вмешательство в процесс лечения?  
Рокки улыбнулся:  
\- Не, писать я не любитель, - и, помолчав, серьезно произнес, - мы не выбрали до сих пор имя нашему сынишке, и я думаю, что Грегори – очень даже неплохой вариант.  
Хаус скривился:  
\- Ты же помнишь, что я не люблю свое имя?  
\- А какое любишь? – не отставал Рокки.  
\- Ну, если отсутствие фантазии - это ваша семейная беда, и тебе хочется, чтобы за тебя сделали всю работу, придумав твоему отпрыску нелепое прозвище, то ты обратился не по адресу.  
\- Хаус, прекрати, - встряхнув за руку, перебил Рокки, - не старайся быть большей задницей, чем есть. Ты же понимаешь, что много сделал для нас. Ты спас мою жену, мою Адриану, и я хочу тебя отблагодарить.  
Хаус печально улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо, но мне, правда не нравится свое имя. А называть сына Хаус - это слишком эксцентрично даже для тебя.  
\- Это точно, совсем неподходящее имя, - ухмыльнулся Рокки.  
\- Знаешь, - подумав, произнес Грег, - у меня все же есть одно предложение. Назови его Робертом.  
\- Роберт? В честь Роберта Пасторелли? – удивился Рокки.  
\- Скорее, в честь Роберта Джонсона, - улыбнулся Хаус.  
\- Роб, Робби Бальбоа, - медленно, по слогам, произнес Рокки,- мне нравится. Надеюсь, Адриане тоже придется по вкусу.  
Они помолчали, думая каждый о своем. Рокки нерешительно произнес:  
\- Знаешь, ты мог как-нибудь зайти к нам вечерком, попили бы пивка, посмотрели телек.  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал Хаус, - извини, но нет.  
\- Почему? - удивился Рокки.  
\- Мне это неинтересно, - жестко ответил Грег.  
Рокки внимательно посмотрел на Хауса. Он не отводил взгляд своих холодных голубых глаз от лица боксера. Такой взгляд Рокки видел на ринге у одного из бойцов. Пожилой мексиканец уже давно перестал бы выступать на ринге, но нужда утомляет, а когда ты больше ничего не умеешь, то приходится натягивать перчатки снова и снова. Это был равнодушный бесстрастный взгляд. Его не интересовал исход боя, как и Хауса не интересовало, что с его семьей. Что ж, Рокки всегда уважал чужое мнение. Он отпустил рукав куртки Хауса и кивнул на прощание.  
Уже уходя, Хаус окликнул его:  
\- Эй, Рокки!  
Тот обернулся, недоумевая, что еще понадобилось этому типу.  
\- Победи в день Благодарения! Я поставил на тебя последнюю двадцатку.  
Рокки ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну, если ты просишь, то обязательно.


End file.
